steve_and_samfandomcom-20200214-history
Nope City
Nope City is a fictional city located in Ohio, USA, serving as the main setting of Steve and Sam. Nope City first appeared in MOVING, replacing New York City as Steve and Sam's hometown. It is implied in the stories and the Steve and Sam quiz that New York City was flooded by a flash flood prior to Steve and Sam moving there. History In the stories and Origins, Nope City was created by an unidentified man centuries before the main storyline took place. It was created as an attempt to iron out as many imperfections that other towns/cities had, such as: not enough space in between car parks, and needing to work to get your money. Two other cities were being created at same time as Nope City by the man's friends, Shenezle City and Fudge City. Two years after Nope City completed construction, a dark wizard emerged from Fudge City (located in Russia) who threatened to submerge the entire world, starting with the USA. The guy who created Fudge City revealed himself to also be a wizard. He used the magic of a wizard dance and turned the dark wizard into a grape before sending him to the moon. The dark wizard had still managed to put a curse on the USA. The Fudge City guy attempted to break it with his magic, but ended up surrounding Nope City with a barrier that ended up turning the sun into a poker face. Buildings and Locations Steve and Sam's house Steve and Sam's house was carried down from New York in MOVING and was placed on 42 Bushington Street where it currently remains. Shortly after they moved to Nope City, Sam borrowed a shed to park his Toyota Prius. Le Nope Dairy Le Nope Dairy is the dairy owned by Adam Frog, located on Bushington Street not far from Steve and Sam's house. The Dairy first appeared in Easter. (In spite of America not having dairies.) FantaCo FantaCo is the fanta factory where Sam works, located near the edge of Nope City. It is owned by Jerry Tyler and first appeared in Jobs Nope City PC repair Nope City PC repair is the name of the computer themed store where Steve works, located near the centre of Nope City. It is owned by Daniel Williams and first appeared in Jobs. Nope City shopping centre Nope City shopping centre serves as Nope City's mall and contains several shops including, generic shopping centre shop, technology and stuff and mcdonald's. It first appeared in Christmas. Troll n' save Troll n' save is a supermarket located near Bushington Street that first appeared in Jobs. It is a clear reference to Pak N' Save, a popular New Zealand supermarket. Gallery Trivia * Despite being the main setting for the series, Nope City didn't appear until episode 5 of season 1. * Nope City underwent some drastic changes between season one and season two, looking like more of a small village in the first season but changing into a bustling city in season 2 * The Welcome to Nope City Sign in MOVING was on a slight lean while through the rest of the series, it's been straight up * The moon was originally the moon from the Minecraft sphax pure_bd craft resource pack, but was changed to a generic moon shape. Steve Stickman was originally the only one to notice this, this is revealed in the season 2 finale to be due to him being a descendant of the original wizard. * The birdseye view of Nope City in the intro was a stk from droidz.org, a popular stk sharing site. * According to the Godzilla Tails (another Nope Inc. series) stories, it is illegal to turn into tomato juice and backflip out a window and fly too the moon in Nope City.